A Unique First Meeting
by wallACEwho
Summary: Amy Pond is having a very odd day. People keep collapsing around her, there's no sign of the sun and whoes the man in the tweed jacket?


Authors Note: Do I look like Russel T Davis? Verity Lambert? Sydney Newman? Big Boss of the BBC?. No. Then I don't own Doctor Who.

So I wrote this because like most of you (well unless your a Tennant fangirl whoes in denial in which case stop reading now) I want to know how Eleven and Amy Pond meet for the first time. I know the chances of it looking anything like this are slim to none but hey we fans can dream. I hope you like it.

For a Friend.

**A Unique First Meeting**

Amy Pond was having a very odd morning. To begin with when she woke up, there was no sunlight. Rolling over, she took a look at her clock just to check that it was in fact time to get up. There is was in bright red letters, 8:00

Getting up, she pulled on a dressing gown and walked into the kitchen. As she past the window, she saw a man staring up at her building. He was young, about twenty five or six, with a mass of dark hair that fell over one eye. His clothes however were a study in contrast. He was wearing a tweed jacket over a light shirt, a bow tie, dark trousers and black boots. Amy turned away for a second as she put the kettle on. When she turned back, he had gone.

As she ate, Amy turned on the news and watched, as the news readers explained that the darkness was caused by an extremely dense band of cloud cover. But even as he said it, Amy could tell he didn't believe it. Later, as she stood at the train station she was surprised to see the man from earlier. Looking towards her, he smiled before returning to his book, which Amy could see was a copy of _Wide Sargasso Sea._ As the train pulled in, she looked up towards the man again. He waved before stepping onto the train.

Sitting on the train, Amy looked round at her fellow passengers. All of them looked pale and a little bit frightened. Catching sight of a newspaper, she saw that the headline was about the cloud cover and the effect it could have on the environment. Reaching for it, her hand collided with another and looking up, she saw it was the man.

"Sorry," he said passing it to her.

"That's okay," she said, "Horrible weather isn't it?"

"Hmm," the man said, looking out the window, "It is."

"They said on the news that it was due to deep cloud cover." Amy continued.

"So _that's _what their saying," the man said, almost to himself before walking away.

* * *

Later that day, Amy left work to have lunch. Walking down to a nearby park she sat on a bench and pulled out her sandwiches. Looking around she noticed, a pale nervous looking man totter towards her, before collapsing. As she rushed over to him, she noticed the strange man from earlier move towards them.

"It's okay," he said, as a crowd began to gather, "I'm a doctor," he rolled the man into the recovery position and shot a look at Amy. "Call an ambulance will you?"

Amy nodded and pulled out her mobile, "What's wrong with him?" she asked as she dialled the number.

"He's suffering from shock," the man said, studding the other man's face, "But there seems to be no cause of it. It's like he's literally collapsed from fright."

Amy smiled, and pointed up at the darkened sky, "Maybe that scared him?" she suggested jokingly.

The man looked up, and then ran his hand through his hair, "Of course," he muttered "Why didn't I see that earlier?"

Once the man had been loaded into the ambulance, the stranger made to slink away but Amy grabbed his arm and dragged him over to a clump of bushes, "Not so fast," she hissed, "You've got some explaining to do."

"Ow," the man said, rubbing his arm, "You've got a _really _strong grip, you know that?"

Amy ignored him, "Why is it," she continued, "That everywhere I go today, your there?" The man said nothing, so she tried something else, "I'm Amy," she said, "Amy Pond. Who are you?"

"I'm the Doctor," the man said.

"Doctor who?"

"Just the Doctor."

Amy sighed, clearly the guy was a few nuts short of a fruit cake, "Okay Doctor," she said, "What did you mean earlier, when you said you should have seen something earlier."

The Doctor's faced darkened, "Go home, Amy Pond," he said, "Just go home and pretend this whole day never happened." He turned and began to walk away.

"But Doctor," Amy said, "What about you. What are you going to do?"

He pointed up at the sky, "I'm going to fix that."

"Alone?" Amy asked

"I always am" he replied.

"But what if you need help?"

"I won't." Then he turned and walked away.

* * *

That night, Amy watched at the news reported more mysterious fainting spells around the county. Eventually with the sound of rain tapping against the window pane, she fell into bed and slept.

_She was running, with something following her. It's feet - at least she assumed it was its feet – splashing though the puddles. Turning for a second, all she saw were a pair of ice blue eyes. Then she began to run again, the creature screaming behind her._

_She skidded round the corner, her shoes slipping over the slick road. Running blind, she suddenly found herself running down an alley, a high chain-link fence blocking off one end. Her fingers gripped at the slick metal, but she couldn't get a decent grip._

_Turning she found herself face to face with the ice-blue eyes, "What do you want?" she whispered._

_"We want your," the creature began, before breaking off._

_"What," she cried, "You want my what?"_

_"Your fear," the creature hissed, "We want your fear."_

_Amy stumbled back, as the creature crept towards her, her eyes fixed on the piercing icy gaze. As her back collided with the fence, and she felt a weight press down on her shoulder, from somewhere behind her a knocking began. The familiar sound of someone hammering on her apartment door._

She rolled over and opened her eyes. Someone was actually knocking at her door. Getting up she glanced at the clock and sighed, 3:00. Running a hand through her tangled hair, she opened the door to find a rain soaked Doctor on the other side.

"Hello," he said, "Can I come in?"

Amy stared at him for a few seconds, "Sure," she said at last, "Coffee?"

The Doctor nodded, "That'd be great."

A few minutes later – after Amy had fetched the Doctor a towel, and put on her dressing gown – the pair were sitting cradling their coffee. "So what did you want?" Amy asked eventually.

The Doctor sighed, "I thought about what you said, about me needing help," he looked away, "Maybe you were right."

Amy smiled, "Okay," she said, "So what's behind all this then? I mean people have been collapsing all over the country."

The Doctor placed his cup on the table, and headed over to the window, "I don't know," he admitted, "I mean I do know, all the signs are there to tell me but I can't quite figure it out." He suddenly spun on his heel, "I didn't wake you did I?"

Amy shrugged, "Well yeah, but I'm rather glad you did to be honest."

"Why?"

Wrapping her free arm around herself, Amy took a tentative sip of her coffee, "I had this nightmare, freaked me out a bit."

"A nightmare," the Doctor said, "What was it about."

"I don't really know," came the reply, "I was being chased by something and it wanted," she paused, "It wanted my fear."

"Your fear," the Doctor yelled, bounding towards her. He crouched down so he could look her in the eye, "Amy," he said, "I want to see that nightmare."

"How?"

"Trust me," he whispered, placing both hands on her head and closing his eyes:

_Amy was running again, but this time she could see the Doctor beside her, an intense fire burning in his eyes. They ran together, the cry of the creatures behind them. Soon they were turning into the same blind alley as before._

_As the creatures moved forward, so did the Doctor, "By article 22/6 of the Vanguard treaty I order you to leave this place," he said_

_The creature laughed, "By what authority do you order me, little man."_

_The Doctor's eyes flashed again, "Don't underestimate me," he whispered, "I have seen more than you could ever understand. Now leave."_

Then with a bump they had returned to Amy's living room. The Doctor instantly leapt up and went back to the window.

"Doctor," Amy said, "Who were they?"

"Their called the Prack," the Doctor said, "Their a telepathic race from the Gardena Nebular."

"What do they want with us?"

"Food," the Doctor said simply, "The Prack survive by draining a person's emotions, especially fear. They surround a planet and then stimulate a person's fears telepathically." He pointed to the clouds, "That's them, the rain was as well. A way to get into people's heads."

"All those people who collapsed," Amy realised.

"Drained dry," the Doctor confirmed before dashing to the door, "Get dressed," he said, "We've got to get going."

* * *

Soon they were out in the street and the Doctor was walking towards a blue box with Police Public Call Box written on it.

"Doctor," Amy said, as he began to unlock it, "What are you doing?"

"Going into my ship," he said simply, "Is that okay."

Amy nodded, before following him in. As she entered, her jaw dropped. Inside was a massive cream coloured room, a hexagonal control panel in the centre with doors leading off at odd angles. With a bemused look the Doctor watched as she rushed back outside before coming back in.

"It's bigger on the inside," she said with a gasp.

"Yes it is."

"How?"

"It's alien," the Doctor explained.

"What about you?"

"I'm an alien too if that's what your asking."

Amy stared at him, "You look human."

The Doctor sighed, "An Olakian Bazrid looks an awful lot like a Zebra. Doesn't mean it is one."

"I'll take your word for it," Amy sighed, "So what do we do now?"

The Doctor began tapping away at controls, before slapping the side of the console. "I'm trying to track the source of the telepathic field. Then I can sort this out."

Amy began to walk around the control room, "Why does it look like a blue box?," she asked eventually.

The Doctor looked up, "It's supposed to be able to change its shape to blend in with wherever it goes. One day it got stuck. Another day I got tired of trying to fix it and left it as it is." Just then the console began to beep and he pulled over a sliding view screen.

"What does that mean?" Amy asked, rushing over.

"It means," the Doctor said, pushing a few switches and pumping a lever, "That you'd better hold on."

As the box began to shake, Amy grabbed hold of a nearby railing. The Doctor's face appeared from behind a panel. "It's called the TARDIS by the way," he said, "my ship that is. Time And Relative Dimension In Space."

"Why is it so bumpy?" Amy asked, as the ship shook again.

"Well," the Doctor said, leaning over and flipping another switch, "It's supposed to have six pilots."

"Where are the others then?"

The Doctor shrugged, "No one else wanted to come with me when I left home, so I borrowed the TARDIS and left."

Amy noted the use of the word borrowed, but chose to say nothing, "So your searching for a," she paused, "telepathic signal."

The Doctor nodded, pulling something that looked like a toffee hammer, out from under the console and hitting it firmly, "You can't use telepathy on this scale without leaving some sort of trace. If I can find it I can follow it." Giving the console another wallop, he punched the air, "Bingo," he cried, flipping another few switches, "Got a firm signal now." He looked at Amy, "Why don't you go look around. We'll be a while."

Amy nodded and heading past the console, came to a set of stairs, with a set of doors at the bottom, "Doctor," she called, "Where do these go?"

"They lead to the rest of the TARDIS," the Doctor called back, "If you go through try not to get lost. There's more to her than meets the eye."

Amy smiled, and noticing another set of stairs, climbed down to another secondary level. This one was darker than the upper level, the artificial lighting much harsher and casting weird shadows into the gloom.

The level was covered in boxes, screens, plants and statues, _"Maybe"_ Amy thought, _"It's the Doctor's souvenir store."_ Walking around she noticed that one screen, mounted on the wall was active. It was one of those heart monitors like she had seen on TV. The lines were blipping every few seconds and moving immensely fast, "Doctor," she called, "What's this?"

A panel opened in the ceiling above her, and the Doctor dropped down beside her, "What are you talking about?" he asked before staring at the screen. Suddenly his face paled, "No, no, no, no." he cried, reaching up and pulling himself back onto the upper level. Reaching down, he pulled Amy up beside him before slamming the panel shut and ran back to the console.

"Doctor," Amy said following him, "What is it? What did that mean?"

"It means their upping the telepathic drain. Their draining multiple people at once. The whole country will be collapsing as we speak."

"So what do we do?"

He began to turn a wheel on the console, "We're going to put on some speed," he said, his face grim.

* * *

The TARDIS rolled again, causing Amy to collapse against the railing. The Doctor pushed a few more switches before stepping away from the console. "We're there," he said grimly, heading towards the door, "Come on."

Amy followed him slowly. Walking out the doors she found herself standing in a dark room. "No lights," the Doctor muttered, "Must have landed in a storage bay."

Feeling his way to the door, he pulled something from his pocket and ran it across the lock. As the door opened and light flooded in, Amy saw him slip a thin tube back into his coat.

"What's that?"

"Sonic Screwdriver," he explained.

"A what?"

"A Sonic Screwdriver. Does exactly what it says on the tin."

"I thought that was a cocktail," Amy muttered as they moved out of the storage bay. The rest of the ship was lit but barely so, with dim lights every few meters.

"The Prack come from one of the darkest parts of the galaxy," the Doctor explained, "They don't react well to light."

They ventured further into the ship, occasionally stopping as a Prack walked past. "So what you going to do?" Amy whispered as a particularly large Prack strolled past.

"I'm going to reason with them," the Doctor said, "Offer them another solution."

"And if that doesn't work?"

The Doctor said nothing, instead running his screwdriver across another door panel. Soon they found themselves in what appeared to be a throne room. The walls were covered in consoles, and the floor was a mass of wires and cables. Seated on a throne high above them, was a solitary Prack. For the first time Amy was able to get a good look at them. This one was large, with dark mottled skin and sharp claws on each hand. It looked like a cross between a lizard and a human.

The Doctor stepped forward, "I seek audience with The Prack Hegemony according to Article 15 of the Shadow Proclamation."

The Prack laughed, "We do not acknowledge your proclamation."

The Doctor smiled, "Ah but I've got your attention now haven't I? Cause you've been scanning us since we entered the room," He pulled Amy forward and put an arm over her shoulder, "Now Amy here, she's just human, nothing special. At least not to you," he shot an apologetic smile at her, "But me? I'm something different. Your computers should be working it out right…..now."

"You are Time Lord," the Prack said, it's lips – or what passed for lips – curling into a half smile, half snarl.

"That's right," the Doctor said brightly, "But I'm not just a Time Lord. You might know me as Ka Faraq Gatri."

The Prack leapt from his seat, "And what does the Destroyer of Worlds, the Oncoming Storm want with the Prack?" it snarled.

The Doctor scratched the back of his neck, "If you know who I am," he said, "You must also know that I won't let you continue what you are doing."

"And how do you intend to stop us?"

He shrugged, "I don't. Leave the Earth alone and I'll find you somewhere in the universe for you to exist unhindered."

The Prack stared at him, "We will consider your offer," he gestured to too other Prack who escorted the Doctor and Amy out of the room. They were led into another much smaller room before being left alone. As soon as the door shut, the Doctor pulled out his Sonic Screwdriver and leapt on a computer panel.

Amy made her way over to the door, and watched the Prack standing outside, "Do you think they'll agree?" she asked.

"I don't know," the Doctor said, "Maybe."

"What will you do if they say yes?"

He turned to her, "Keep my promise," he said, "There are thousands of worlds out there. I'll find the Prack something."

An hour later they were escorted back into the throne room. "We have considered your offer," the Prack said, "And our answer is no. This planet is too….tasty for us to give it up."

"I was afraid you would say that," the Doctor said, "Now I'll have to do something drastic.

"What can you do?" the Prack asked with a laugh.

"Well," the Doctor said, "I got a good look at all this equipment earlier," he smiled, "and then you were obliging enough to lock me in a room with a computer terminal. Really should have used the brig. He walked over to the console on the left hand wall, and began to flip several switches in quick succession. Then he pressed a button, pulled a snaking cable up and pressed it against his own head.

"What are you doing?" the Prack demanded.

"Reversing the telepathic feed," the Doctor said, "draining the battery. But don't worry I won't leave you with nothing."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm leaving you my fear," the Doctor said grimly, "the fear of a Time Lord." Pulling the cable away from his head he grabbed Amy's hand and ran from the room.

"But won't that give them power?" Amy protested, "Why would you do that?"

The Doctor skidded into the TARDIS, "Amy," he said, "I've seen things you couldn't imagine even in your worst nightmares. My fear will overload their batteries. Leading to one big boom." Then he threw the TARDIS into gear and said no more.

* * *

The next morning, there was another knocking on Amy's door. Opening it she found the Doctor standing on her doorstep once more. The sky above them was blue and clear.

"I was thinking," the Doctor said, "The pageant for the Child Queen of Ariadne V is tomorrow. I was going to go but it's no fun on my own."

Amy smiled, "Well I do have the next few days off. What with nearly everyone in hospital they've declared an extra bank holiday."

"So do you want come with me?" the Doctor asked sheepishly.

Amy's smile vanished, "Is it always like that? The running and the aliens I mean."

The Doctor shrugged, "Not always. But it is like that a lot."

Amy turned and headed towards her bedroom, "I'll get packing."

As the TARDIS began to fade out of existence, Amy asked the Doctor one last thing, "Doctor," she said, "Why did the Prack speak English?"

_There are worlds out there where the sky is burning, and the sea's asleep, and the rivers dream; people made of smoke and cities made of song. Somewhere there's danger, somewhere there's injustice, somewhere else the tea's getting cold. Come on, Ace. We've got work to do._ _- Seventh Doctor - Survival._

* * *

Please Review. It helps me improve


End file.
